Haunted demon
by GregerTheGreat
Summary: Ayanami Wakes up in the middle of the night and goes to get water. On her way back to her dorm she ends up as a victim for a curse. After that night her view of the World turns upside down as a darkness have come inside of her. Will her friends be enough to bring back the Ayanami they knew? (Bad summary? ik). (T-rated because of blood, violence and to be on the safe side).


**Disclaimer: I do not own azur lane or any of its characters, i only own the text and story. **

**A/N: I made this fanfiction because it is fun to have something to work on and i was bored. This fanfiction is focused around Ayanami and hauntings of the dead. Thought that there was way to few fanfics based around Ayanami. Just want to get out that i am not the biggest azur lane fan and therefore this may be inaccurate to the game (i mean it is a fanfiction). And the quality of the writing may not be the best since English is not my first language. Lastly: thank you for reading this fanfic. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 1**

The rain was lightly tapping the roof as it made contact with the dormhouse. There was a loud sound as lightning lit up the sky. Ayanami flew up to a sitting position in her bed. Her heart beated fast as she was covered in sweat. It wasn't that Ayanami was scared of thunder, it was just that the sound combined with a nightmare was a little unsettling.

She let her eyes get familiar with the dark room as she focused on the clock on the wall. "3am…" she said quietly as she looked at the other side of the room at the bunk bed where Laffey and Z23 was sleeping. She needed to drink water. She then climbed down the ladder from her bunk bed and made sure that Javelin was sleeping. It would be bad to wake up her roommates in the middle of the night.

She walked out of the dorm with a flashlight careful not to wake anyone. She closed the door and walked along the corridor that was connected with the main cafeteria. Then suddenly she started hearing scratching sounds coming from the right side of her. She looked at the direction of the sound. On her right there was a dorm door with the numbers 58. On the dorm door there was a note saying `Do not enter, this dorm is old and therefore not safe´.

Ayanami just tried to ignore the constant scratching and thought nothing of it. She continued her trip to the cafeteria. She took a clean glass and filled it with water. She drank it and left the glass in the dishwasher in the kitchen connected to the cafeteria. She started walking back to her room the same way as she got here.

She could see the door that the scratching sounds had came from. She stopped outside the room and listened, though it was gone. Everything was quiet. Not the good kind of quiet though, rather the quiet where it feels like there is someone watching you. Ayanami was not the type that got scared or showed her feelings well, but right now her hole body was shaking and she didn't really know why she was so scared. The sound was gone, right?

Just as she was about to walk past the door she heard it. The scratching, it somehow sounded desperate. Ayanami didn't dare move her body, she felt like paralysed. She wanted to know what the source of the sound was but at the same time she didn't. The curious side of her took over.

She placed her hand on the doorknob. Ayanami jerked back her hand as she was not ready for the doorknob to be ice cold. She realised that the sound was gone again. She collected herself and gave it another try. She turned the cold doorknob and let the door slide open. She lit up the dorm before her with her flashlight.

It looked like a normal dorm that was yet to be applied to shipgirls. There was two bunk beds and two desks. There was nothing really particular about it. Then she came to think of the scratching. Ayanami closed the door behind her and looked at the back of it. It was full of cuts. It looked like it had been made with something sharp such as a knife or sword.

She wondered how in the world the scratches had gotten there. Though she had no time to think about that. Ayanami herself had almost been up half an hour in the middle of the night. Just as she was about to make her leave she heard some 'cling' sound from behind her. Ayanami turned slowly ready for it to be someone standing behind her.

To her relief there was no one there. Or well the relief didn't last long since on the floor only half an meter (1,6 feet) in front of her there was a knife. The knife had a black and white handle with golden carvings in it. Ayanami was sure that the knife hadn't been there just seconds ago. She tried to make the best of the unexplainable situation. It was dangerous with a knife on the floor.

She picked up the knife with her left hand and was about to put it on one of the desks as she felt a burning sensation at her left wrist as she lost grip of the knife. she covered her wrist with her right hand. She felt liquid running between her fingers. Just then she realised she was bleeding, and she wasn't bleeding a little. She felt all the pain coming at once.

Ayanami stumbled as her body lost balance because of the loss of blood and lightheadedness. She used the desk as support. There on the desk was the knife. It was covered in blood, Ayanamis blood. How did she even manage to cut herself? she had no idea how it happened.

Though right now she had to focus on herself, not the knife. Her hands and her left wrist was covered in blood and part of her clothes too. She had to grip her consciousness to not collapse right now. She needed care. Though since it was the middle of the night the healthcare at the base wasn't open and no other shipgirl would be awake to help her and she couldn't wake them up since you would need keys to get into the dorms.

She would have to get back to her dorm to her roommates. If she was lucky there could be someone awake in there. As she took a step toward the exit of the mysterious dorm she felt a shockwave in her body from her loss of strength, she almost fell but managed to collect her balance.

As she got out of the dorm she used the wall of the corridor as support. Her vision was blurry and she could barely feel anything except the pain in her wrist. Ayanami had no time to care about the fact that she was getting the walls all bloody.

After a while she could hear fading sounds ahead of her. There was two girls about ten meters(32 feet) in front of her. Ayanami could make out that they were wearing ironblood uniforms. It was Eugen and Hipper. Ayanami couldn't make out what they were talking about. She just needed them to see her and she would get help.

She tried to call out for them but due to the lack of energy nothing came out. Instead she started to feel really dizzy and started to shake very much. At last her body gave up and her legs buckled over. There was a loud ´thud´ as her body made contact with the floor. It was cold and warm at the same time and hard to breath.

Ayanami could slightly see two blurry figures running in her direction. They stayed next to her and kneeled down. Just then her consciousness gave up on her.

"Are you alright?!" asked Hipper. "We should take her to the healthcare" Eugen said with worry in her voice.

"we can't, it's not open right now" Hipper answered. "The clock is 3:45am, it opens 6am" She continued. Hipper lifted ayanamis left hand to check if it was the source of all made a pained sound as response.

Hipper soon found that the source of blood was on her wrist that was pretty much sliced open. "What should we do?" asked Eugen. "We need to at least slow down the bleeding until the healthcare opens". "Can't we just wake up a repair ship?" Eugen said. "No, repair ships are not specified in bigger injuries as deep cuts, only minor stuff" Hipper answered. "We have to take her to our room for so long, we have some bandage in there" She said at last.

They carefully lifted ayanami up and placed her arms around their shoulders. They were careful not to accidentally make the bleeding any worse. They had to walked in sync and not to fast. After a while they could see their room. Their room looked like every other room except they had a german flag hanging on the wall and their own belongings here and there.

Since they only where two living together they could lay Ayanami down in the unused bunk bed. Eugen laid Ayanami down carefully and tried to hold up her wrist away from the bedsheets to avoid getting them bloody while her sister went to get bandage from a first aid kit in the corner of the room.

Hipper returned with a roll of bandage and a pin to keep it in place "Eugen hold her arm still"

She said as she took a wet towel and wiped away as much blood as she could, which was a ridiculous she started wiring the bandage around the unconsciousness girls left wrist.

After their work was done the clock was about 4:10 am. "Hipper one of us should watch over her as the other sleep" Eugen said. "Then if your fine with it i'm going to sleep now, wake me up if she gets worse" Hipper answered.

The rest of the night was calm and Eugen noticed how Ayanamis breathing had become calmer, which was good.


End file.
